I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to dynamically adjusting the wireless earpieces to enhance or filter desired sound input.
II. Description of the Art
The ability of an individual to respond to auditory cues in the environment is dependent upon and influenced by multiple factors. Background noise, task orientation and transient audio signals all play a significant role in an individual's functional capabilities. Each of these parameters compete for the attention of the individual. At times, there are multiple inputs which must be individually analyzed or at the very least, dealt with. Consequently, the individual may not be able to function most effectively in the environment in which they find themselves. What is needed is a new system and method for dealing with such competing audio input signals.